The Howling Wolves
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: As Chrom and the others were leaving the village they saved shortly after saving Robin, they found two bloodied men wearing armour. Lissa healed them and now they have sworn to protect her till they find a way home, and in time they'll help win multiple wars and save another world. Rated T for violence and mild profanity, I'm bad at summaries sorry. Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1, Out in the Fields

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here after a rather long absence. I have to apologize about that especially since the last thing I posted must've annoyed people anyway though. So I am a fan of the Fire Emblem franchise even though I've only beat Awakening, Birthright, and Revelations while also only playing bits of Heroes and Shadow Dragon. With that stated this story will be set in Awakening since out of the ones I've played it's my favourite, one thing though is I enjoy doing crossovers so I thought for a while and decided to cross it over with the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. In Skyrim I have a character named Wulf and if anyone here as read my Imperial Dragon story (which I will get back to but I'm gonna have to reread Akame Ga Kill first), so in this story I'll be using him, well a variation of him along with another character of mine named Sepratius Sexian and yes I know his name is awful but tanks are tanks. Anyway let's get to it and sorry for this longer bit at the beginning, I'll try to update as often as possible which may be a bit in between since my schedule is a tad bit hectic. So let's get started.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The sun shone brightly on land of Ylisse and a slight breeze made the green grass flow and wave gently. There was a group of four people walking down the dirt road, three on foot and one on a horse. The man in the front was the one on the horse and both were clad in silver and blue armour. The man had sharp features, a stern look in his eyes, and brown hair the swayed a bit and stuck up in the air slightly. Behind him was a man in blue armour with a cape, blue hair, and a brand on his shoulder that looked similar to wings with a teardrop style in the center. Following them was a girl with blond hair that was in two pigtails and a smile on her face, walking beside her was another girl wearing a purple coat with eyes going down the shoulders, an eyepatch covering her left eye, and short, wavy red hair.

They were all talking about what had happened only an hour prior. The blond girl was complaining about how they didn't stay in the town. Up ahead in the road though were two bloodied men lying in the dirt. One appeared to be wearing strange black armour that had blood leaking out of the spaces in between the joints and a sword with a glowing hilt and shield were lying next to him. The next man was wearing strange blue armour along with a mask, beside him was a large blood red greatsword and a ice blue greatsword. They both had nasty wounds all over their bodies.

"Oh my Gods, Chrom look!" The girl exclaimed and ran towards the bloodied men.

"Milady wait!" The man on the horse said as he tried to catch up with her which wasn't that hard.

"Yeah Lissa wait, they might be dangerous." Chrom told her as he caught up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful." The red haired one nodded as she stood a bit farther back.

"But Chrom, Robin, they might bleed out!" Lissa shouted they went over to the two men and started to heal them. The golden light enveloped the two and they both let out groans.

"Lord Wulf…" The one in black muttered then let out another groan while sitting up. His voice was a bit coarse but seemed to be calming.

"Yes Sepratius…?" The one in blue replied while also sitting up. His voice was deep and gravely.

"What the hell happened?" Sepratius asked as he looked over to his larger, bulkier friend.

"I think the Thalmor beat us nearly to death and cast a strange spell…" Wulf replied and took off his mask. Once he did this he noticed the four around them. "Oh by the Nine, our day must be getting worse…" He muttered.

"Um hello." Lissa said as she looked at the two who both started to stand, they were both relatively tall.

"Hello miss." Sepratius replied as he took off his helm.

When both men had their helmets off the quartet got a good look at their faces. Wulf had long, coarse red hair that was braided along with a beard and scars on his face. His eyes were milky white and seemed to be empty. Sepratius looked far better in comparison, his hair was trimmed and parted from his face, he had a goatee, and black paint around his blue eyes. Wulf was larger than Sepratius but the man didn't seem to be overweight, he was built while Sepratius was rather lean and looked lighter. One thing they had in common though was the fact they were both wearing heavy armour and look rather intimidating.

"Were you the one who healed us?" Wulf asked Lissa as he looked down at her even though he appeared to be blind.

"Yes I did." She replied triumphantly and smiled brightly at them. "You're welcome by the way."

"Thank you for that then." Sepratius told her and extend his hand in thanks only for Frederick to step between them. Sepratius just looked him in the eye, the two standing at the same height. "Excuse me sir, I'm trying to shake the lady's hand." He said with an annoyed tone as he lowered his hand.

"I'm not trying to be rude but I mustn't let you near milady, I think you might be dangerous." Frederick replied with a stern tone.

"Oh come on Frederick, they don't look that dangerous." Lissa complained a bit, this caused Wulf to chuckle lightly.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Wulf told his partner as he looked over at him.

"Yes well my name is Sepratius Sexian, at your service." The man in black introduced himself and gave a bow. "And this is my Thane, Wulf." He introduced Wulf as he reached down to the ground and picked up his weapons.

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Chrom." Chrom introduced himself and extended a hand for a shake which Sepratius shook. "The tall one is Frederick the Wary, the delicate one is Lissa, and the quiet one is Robin."

"We appear to be in your debt Lissa." Sepratius told her as he looked over to her. "I'd ask if you're in need of guards but it seems you already have one." He explained and looked at Fredrick.

"How about you join the Shepherds then?" Lissa suggested and interlocked her hands in front of her.

"I'd advise against that, we don't know who they are or where they're from." Frederick commented.

"Well that didn't stop you guys from letting me join in." Robin shot back and chuckled.

"We aren't that good with guarding animals from wolves, especially since I am one." Wulf chuckled at his bad joke which only got Lissa to laugh.

"We aren't exactly actual shepherds, we an army that protects Ylisse." Chrom informed the two who both just got dumb looks on their faces.

"We've never heard of Ylisse…" Sepratius told him and scratched the back of his head. "We're both from Skyrim." Wulf spoke with a calm tone. "Something must be wrong." He said as he looked over to Seperatius.

"What's Skyrim?" Robin asked Chrom as she looked over at him.

"I don't know, I've never heard of that land." Chrom answered and looked over to the shorter woman.

"It appears we've been transported somehow, maybe it was Sheogorath…" Sepratius pondered this though as he placed a hand on his chin. "Or a mage that you may have angered among the Thalmor milord."

"You're calling him your lord, is Wulf a noble?" Robin asked as she observed the pair, accidently getting off the topic of where the duo was from.

"No I'm not but I am, I'm a Thane. There's a difference between me and your common blueblood, I worked for my position and wasn't born into it." Wulf explained with barely contained ditest.

"Can you show any proof of this supposed nobility?" Frederick questioned him as he looked him up and down. Wulf certainly didn't look like a noble so he was very skeptical.

"Of course." Wulf replied as he held up his gauntlet clad hand, the material had a bear carved into them.

"That doesn't prove much." Frederick told her as he hardened his stern stare on him.

"Whatever, until we find out more about how we got here we'll be in your service milady." Sepratius said as he bowed down in front of her, Wulf followed his actions with a bow of his own.

"If you need us to do anything just tell us and we will try as hard as we can to achieve the goal you set or finish the task you give out." Wulf added as he looked up at her. "We are a sword and a shield for you to use."

"Okay then." Lissa giggled and put her hands at her sides. "I guess I'll just tell you to join the Shepherds until you guys find a way to your home."

"If that is what you command milady." The duo said in unison as they both stood up.

"Nightfall is coming soon, we should set up camp soon." Frederick informed everyone.

"Of course, well everyone let's find a place to camp." Chrom told them then they started to search for a camping site.

When they found a suitable area everyone helped get the camp set up and get everything ready. Wulf and Frederick went to hunt, Chrom and Sepratius went to get firewood, and Robin and Lissa set up some tents. When Wulf and Frederick returned with a dead bear and a couple of rabbits everyone except Sepratius was impressed, no he was surprised since he knew of Wulf's fear of bears. Once they were back though they started to skin and clean the beasts and prepare them for cooking. They sat around the campfire as they ate and it was relatively boring other than when Lissa complained about the bear meat only for Wulf to remind her of the rabbits.

After a while everyone fell asleep except for Wulf who was leaning against a tree. He had tried to sleep but his beastial blood kept him from it, roaring and howling in his head. As he stood awake though he couldn't help but notice something off in the distance. He started to venture towards it. After about twenty minutes of walking he stopped in a somewhat open area of the forest. While standing there he noticed two sets of footsteps coming from behind him, one a bit heavier than the other. When he turned around he saw Chrom and Lissa.

"So this is where you are, we were curious of where you went off to." Chrom commented as they walked over to Wulf.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to wander a bit." Wulf lied a bit since he wasn't sure if they had also felt something off about the night.

"Same here." Chrom chuckled and before he could say more the ground rumbled.

Before they could speak more in the distance trees started to fold down and fall. The trio started to run away from it as the forest started to be set ablaze by balls of flame shot from the portal. They soon stopped and watched as a large glowing glyph appeared in the sky only for what appeared to be corpses fall out. The three figures stood up and contorted their bodies somewhat. Wulf unsheathed his red greatsword and held it defensively as Chrom unsheathed his own blade. They both dashed at the figures and each cut into one of them, this didn't appear to do much though as the corpses contorted and attacked both of them.

Wulf easily parried the blow and cut down the corpse, it turning to black smoke after. Chrom took a moment but he easily killed it. During their small fights they forgot about Lissa and they both turned towards her as she let out a scream and they saw one of the corpses attacking her. Before it could get the kill though a masked figure jumped through the portal, dashed towards the, and blocked the blow.

"Help me!" The masked figure said and Chrom nodded and quickly ran over, the duo killing the corpse quickly.

"Quite an entrance." Chrom said as he sheathed his sword. "What's your name?" He asked but before they could get an answer though more of the corpses fell from the portal.

"I suggest we deal with this before introducing ourselves." Wulf chimed in as he gripped his sword and aimed it at his new foes.

Sepratius, Frederick, and Robin ran into the battle and all readied their weapons. Robin started to give out orders to everyone but Seperatius ran up to Wulf's side and held up his pitch black shield. As one of the corpses' ran up Sepratius slashed across its' chest. Light exploded from the wound and vaporized the enemy, smoke filling the air where it once was. Robin had jumped up on Frederick's horse and started to shoot off spells. The duo made a decent team as they started to cut down and shock the corpses to death once more.

As the group battled Sully and Virion joined in and started to help with the fighting. Wulf and Seperatius worked fluidly as when one would block a blow, the other would cut it down. Flashes of light were exploding from their location and the others watched their ferocity. The sound of clashing steel filled the night for the next hour and once they were all done the entire band of soldiers seemed exhausted. The mystery man named Marth informed them of the coming tragedy then seemingly disappeared.

The group soon made their way out of the burning part of the forest and found a nice place to camp out. When they did they all attempted to relax and joke around.

"So who are you two?" Sully asked as she looked over to Wulf and Seperatius. "You guys new recruits?"

"We have sworn ourselves to Lady Lissa since she saved us from near death, my name is Seperatius and the man next to me is my Thane, Wulf." Sepertius introduced them in a rather formal way and gave a bow.

"What the hell's a Thane?" Sully questioned as she leaned forward a bit.

"I'm basically a lord where I'm from, I own property and was hand picked by the Jarl of my land to be one of his most trusted protectors but we don't seem to know where we are." Wulf explained rather easily as he cracked his neck. "I'm a noble in a sense but I don't enjoy the term."

"Interestin'." She replied as she looked him up and down. "Wanna spar sometime? You look pretty strong."

"That would be interesting so why not, that could be fun." Wulf agreed and grinned.

Soon after that everyone fell asleep except for Wulf who stood sentinel for them. He had his sword stabbed into the ground and watched out for anyone that might come for them, a red glow filled his vision as he saw all of the insects crawling on the ground and fly in the air. Then he waited till morning so they could all travel to the capital.

 **And that's it for now, hope you all enjoyed the start for this fic which I wanna make sure I actually do the entire thing. Anyway I'd love to know what you all thought and when it comes to what units will be paired with Wulf and Seperatius I have a couple ideas for who goes with who but I'll put up that list in a couple of chapters. So again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll attempt to upload a new chapter at least every two weeks and the chapters will be longer… Possibly but I'm not sure.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


	2. Chapter 2, Journey Begins

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter to The Howling Wolves. So I don't have much to put here aside from two things, all of the chapters will have titles that reference bands, their albums, and their songs and I'll reply to reviews from the previous chapter at the end of this one. I'm a tad bit curious to see if anyone will know the names. Let's get to the chapter then.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

About two days after the Shepherds encountered the Risen for the first time, they had arrived in Ylisstol. The streets were bustling with people and the three newest to the capital were surprised.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Robin exclaimed as she looked around in awe.

"No kidding, there aren't this many person in Windhelm." Sepratius muttered to Wulf as they looked around. "Seems like whatever we dealt with hasn't reached here yet." He commented as he looked to Chrom and the others.

"Yes, it appears the capital has been spared from that chaos, thank the gods for that." Frederick agreed. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well that's a relief." Lissa said happily while smiling.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" An old man exclaimed as he and a group of people all went to see the Exalt.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked while looking over to Chrom.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered before Chrom could.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asked and looked towards Emmeryn.

"I agree, that seems incredibly dangerous. Someone that wants her dead could kill her during one of these walks." Wulf suggested and crossed his arms.

"The exalt is a symbol a peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt though joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick explained in one breath.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom told them as they continued to walk.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Robin commented.

"I'd say, not many people can be like that when faced with people wanting them dead," Sepratius said as he adjusted his shield straps, he had the slab of ebony strapped to his back.

"Yeah, she's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa giggled a bit and smiled.

"Yes, I imagine she… Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…" Robin asked, trying to wrap that around her head.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick chuckled and smirked a bit.

"By the nine we've been in the presence of royalty and I haven't been using my greatest manners…" Sepratius said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I doubt that Sepratius." Wulf replied gruffly.

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" Robin said as she looked over to Chrom.

"I thought I mentioned that we're an army the other day, hm. Well, we are in a manner of speaking, we just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom replied and looked over at her.

"C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin exclaimed and gave him a bow.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom let out a small laugh and smiled a bit.

"So that explains why you put up with being called Frederick the Wary." Wulf chuckled. "You must love that title."

"That'd be why you put up with their teasing so much." Robin chimed in.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick replied humbly.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you all like to meet her?" Chrom asked them all.

"Sure, it could be interesting." Wulf shrugged with his answer.

"Of course, I presume you'd like us to relinquish our weapons?" Sepratius asked Frederick who simply nodded in response. "Well, when we get to the palace I'll hand you my sword."

With that said they all made their way to the palace while Sully and Virion made their way to the barracks of the Shepherds. The castles' corridors seemed winding to Robin, Wulf, and Sepratius due to the sheer size of the building. As they walked around Robin asked some questioned about the castle itself and some family history which Chrom supplied some information about it. Wulf walked silently and kept a keen eye out, his vision picked up many living things near him in the castle. While looking around he noticed Lissa's form facing him.

"Yes, milady?" He asked her.

"You look angry for some reason." Lissa replied.

"Sorry." He replied and gained a blank expression which was a tad bit unnerving.

"Soooooooo, how are you able to not bump into things while walking around?" Lissa asked him curiously.

"I had an enchantment put upon me so I can see in a sense." He answered her.

"It was a very complicated process and it took us a long time to get the money for it." Sepratius added in.

"Interesting, I'd like to learn some more about that later." Robin told him. They soon went silent as the neared the main throne room.

When they all entered Emmeryn was standing in the center of the room with Phila beside her. It seemed to be calming to be around her in Wulf's opinion as if his blood wouldn't act up in here.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick." She greeted them with a soft smile that was barely noticeable. "How fared you all?"

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom answered her with a bit of a nod.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn then asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom explained to her.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Phila apologized and bowed slightly.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom said then the woman stood up straight.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said cheerfully then pointed to Robin, Sepratius, and Wulf.

"And you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn questioned.

"This is Robin, Sepratius, and Wulf. They fought bravely with us on the way back. I've decided to make them Shepherds." Chrom informed her while introducing them.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you three a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn said as she looked over at the trio.

"There is no need." Sepratius stated and bowed to her.

"Not at all, milady." Robin replied.

"What they said." Wulf chimed in.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick interrupted. "Robin claims to have lost her memory and these two haven't said a thing about where they are from but Wulf claims to be of nobility, he has shown no proof though. I think these are only claims." He explained, Wulf sent a sight glare to him that went unnoticed by most other than Robin and Sepratius. "We cannot rule out the possibility that they are all either brigands or Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" Chrom exclaimed and looked over to his guardian.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these people have your trust?" Emmeryn inquired.

"Yes, they all risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom stated, seriousness written on his face.

"Well then, Robin, Sepratius, Wulf… It seems you have earned Chrom's faith and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn told them happily.

"Milady." Robin and Sepratius said in unison as Wulf gave a nod.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…" Emmeryn said kindly.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick asked as he turned his attention from the exalt to the pegasus knight.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Phila reported.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn told her younger brother.

"Of course." He replied.

"That's our cue, you guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa told the trio then they left the throne room, leaving Frederick, Chrom, Emmeryn, and Phila behind.

After while they arrived in the Shepherds garrison. The building was rather large, about three stories high and it was made fully of stone. When they entered the first floor looked as if it was split into three main rooms, an armory, a kitchen, and a mess hall. Before the newest Shepherds could check anything out Lissa dragged them to the armory where there were four people standing, one of them was seemingly invisible to everyone.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home." Lissa exclaimed as she did a little twirl.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" A short blond woman with curly hair said as she walked over to Lissa.

"Oh hey, Maribelle!" Lissa greeted her friend casually.

"Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle exclaimed rather loudly but not loud enough to be considered a shout.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa replied with a big smile. "Although I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue." She added as an afterthought.

"Why would you count your grey hairs?" Wulf interrupted while scratching his head. "That seems like a pointless use of time."

"Who are you to question me?" Maribelle shot back as she looked over at him.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Teach was about to ask that himself." A tall man with spiky blond hair added in, added in.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now Vaike? Anyway, let me introduce our newest Shepherds, everyone this is Robin, Sepratius, and Wulf." Lissa said as she motioned to the trio.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sumia." Sumia introduced herself as she stepped forward to offer them each a handshake but when she started walking forward she tripped over seemingly nothing.

"Are you alright?" Sepratius asked as he stepped forward and helped her up to her feet. "That looked like quite the nasty spill."

"Oh I'm fine thanks, I can just be a bit of a clutz." Sumia replied as she rubbed her nose a bit. "Anyway though, when might we see the captain?" She asked Lissa as she looked over to her.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern." Maribelle commented.

"I still haven't gotten an answer..." Wulf muttered, slightly annoyed.

"What was that, Dog was it?" Maribelle replied as she looked over to him.

"Wulf, and you didn't answer my question about hair counting." He replied with a bit of a growl while crossing his arms. "Plus you should try being a little bit less rude, maybe people would be able to easily get along with you."

"Do you know who I am?!" Maribelle replied, she seemed to be seething with anger.

"Not at all." He replied with a grin before Sepratius pulled him to the side.

"Sorry about milord, he can be a bit blunt sometimes." Sepratius apologized and gave her a bow.

"Your lord? Is that man a noble?" Maribelle gasped as she asked.

"Technically yes, he is." Sepratius nodded as he stood up.

As they all spoke Chrom and Frederick made their way into the garrison. After Sumia tripped once more and was helped up by Chrom. He then informed them that they had to make their way to Regna Feroxi. It took them an hour to prepare everything they needed they set out for the kingdom to the north. Wulf and Sepratius were at the back of the convoy and observed the countryside.

After about twenty minutes of marching Stahl caught up with them, complaining that he couldn't get breakfast. They soon continued their march, with Stahl joining Septratius and Wulf in the back of the army.

"So you guys are new eh?" Stahl asked them as he looked over to them. "Well I'm Stahl so it's nice to meet both of you." He said with a smile and offered them a handshake.

"Wulf." He replied, first to shake his hand. "Good to meet ya."

"I'm Sepratius." He said then shook the calivaner's hand.

"That's some pretty interesting armor you guys have there." Stahl commented as he looked at the pieces of metal.

"Thank you, I forged most of the pieces myself." Sepratius said with pride. "Everything except for my chest piece and his mask."

"That's pretty impressive, I'm not much when it comes to crafting things. I do know a bit about making potions." Stahl chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh? Really now, well I make potions as well. Maybe we could exchange recipes sometime soon." Wulf said as his interest was peaked.

"That could be fun." Stahl told him, then they all soon went quiet.

After another hour of marching they made their way to a bridge that crossed a river. Roaming near it was a group of Risen and almost everyone prepared their weapons, all except for Vaike who had dropped his axe and not noticed that he dropped it. Robin started to give out orders to everyone as they entered combat. Frederick and Sepratius were side by side in the front lines since they seemed to be able to withstand the most damage out of everyone in the army. Wulf and Vaike (Once Meriel found his axe and returned it to him) were near the two knights, fighting off anyone who came near. Miriel and Virion covered them as they fired off arrows and spells.

They all fought off the Risen for about twenty minutes until the last one fell. After that they got their supplies together and started to travel once more. Only an hour after though they found an injured pegasus.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Wulf asked as he looked at it.

"It's a pegasus, I think it's hurt though. Let's just have a look here…" Chrom said while walking towards the beast. When he was near it, the pegasus kicked up some dust. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" He exclaimed and took a step back.

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia said as she started to walk over… Only to trip.

"Sumia! Are you alright? … Those boots of yours again?" Chrom questioned.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed and looked down slightly.

"Well, come no closer. The beast is crazed!" Chrom told her.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this… Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." Sumia said and walked over to calm the pegasus.

"It seems she's better with animals than you are milord." Sepratius commented and looked over to Wulf.

"I could've done that, probably." Wulf replied while crossing his arms.

"How do you think she calmed it so quickly?" Robin asked as she looked over to them.

"It's not that hard to deal with animals. Just don't show much fear, that's what I normally do." Wulf shrugged with his explanation.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa exclaimed in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom chimed in.

"Oh, it's… It's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia told them humbly.

"I should say so!" Chrom said with a bit of a smile.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia told them as she started to dress the wounds of the pegasus.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom told her.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Sumia said while continuing what she was doing.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom told her as the rest of the army started to march once more.

"As you command, sir." She replied as they left.

They continued to march for about another hour until they arrived at a fortress. When they arrived though, they were met with hostility. Their attempts at an explanation were met with hostility and the enemy launched javelins at them. Before Chrom was impaled, Sumia rushed in on her pegasus and rescued him. With that, the Shepherds went to battle.

 **And that's it for now, hope you liked it. Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **Thedark2: Thanks for the criticism, I'll be explaining how exactly they got there as the story goes on. I even started a new playthrough of the game so I can get the exact dialogue from the scene and such.**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers: Glad you seem to like, and I'll explain more as the story goes on so sorry that it's a bit confusing.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say, for now, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**


	3. Chapter 3, Thrash

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here back with another chapter to** **The Howling Wolves.** **Now if this is a tad bit late I am sorry, my computer isn't working right at the moment and I can't seem to fix it because my troubleshoot thing ain't workin either. Anyway aside from that minor inconvenience let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Instantly people started to pair up with each other and one group went to the left side, and the other to the right. Wulf was the first to attack and he slashed at a archer quickly with the Bloodskal Blade. Before another archer could attack him Wulf slashed towards him, a red energy wave cut deeply into the man and blood spurted from the wound. Sepraitus was right behind him with Virion at his side. They assisted him in his battle.

Robin watched as this happened, somewhat amazed by his ferocity. Soon she paired up with Chrom and they started their own assault after Chrom talked to Kallem. Stahl slashed at an archer and once the man was down he picked up one of the gate keys. As they battled they made their way to the gates on each end of the fort then with the keys they collected, the small band of soldiers entered. To get the knight that was guarding the gate attention, Virion shot an arrow at him. Before the knight could get close enough to cut the archer down, Sepratius blocked the strike and countered with his own savage blow. His blade caused flames to shroud the knight and Sepratius knocked him back.

To make sure the man didn't die though, Sepratius' hand erupted in light an he partially healed the man's burns. This partially shocked Fredderick who was was watching the two men fight their way to the commander. Soon enough, Wulf was at Raimi and the two started to fight. Both getting hits in but they had to defend against each other. Frederick felt the man needed help so he joined Wulf's side and helped catch and block blows. As the rest of the group subdued the other soldiers, Wulf and Frederick defeated Raimi and stood over the woman.

"So your claims… Were true…" She said as she looked up at them. After a few minutes of recuperating and people being healed she spoke up once more. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom replied as she walked off.

"Amazing. Her demeanor changed." Robin said, somewhat impressed.

"In Feroxi, strength speaks louder than words. I should've known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" Frederick said with a slight sigh that was barely noticable.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked as she looked over to her brother.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." He answered as the disembarked on their way to the capital.

As they marched to the capital Robin kept on looking towards Wulf and Sepratius. Unlike the others, she had noticed the magic that they were using. At least she felt like she was the only one that saw since no one else asked them about it. She left Chrom's side at the front of the march and made her way to them.

"Uh, hey guys." She said as she looked at the two of them.

"Was there something you needed Robin?" Wulf asked as he looked towards her.

"I had a question for you two." She answered. "How were you healing that man without a staff, and how did your weapon shot off that energy wave?"

"Oh that? Well it's quite simple, where we're from I studied Restoration magic and we found that sword in a cave and Wulf claimed it for himself." Sepratius explained to her rather casually.

"Um… What's Restoration magic?" She asked as she clenched her tome to her chest.

"It's healing magic, I am considered a master in it by most." He chuckled a bit but quickly composed himself. "Sorry about that, I wasn't trying to insult you with my chuckling but I've never had to explain it."

"Oh… So, do either of you know how you got here?" She asked.

"Well," Wulf started to keep Sepratius from explaining. "We were fighting off some Thalmor, soldiers where we're from, and we had to fall back to these old ruins. As we moved through them and fought off the Thalmor we entered this room with a strange doorway. It was covered with carvings of letters that we had never seen. Soon there was a bright light and we awoke on that road."

"Really now? That's fairly strange. What's it like where you both are from." She asked inquisitively.

"A lot like this place actually. Skyrim is a beautiful land but it can be very harsh with her weather conditions. Her people are hearty and very resilient but you've seen milord so I presume you understand that." Sepratius said and motioned to the blind man.

"Could you both tell me some more about it sometime?" Robin asked and gave them both a bit of a smile.

"Certainly, I'd love to tell you tales of Skyrim and her people and the magicks of our lands." Wulf replied with pride in his tone, he also let out a hearty laugh. "It should be a fun experience."

With that Robin went back to the front of the army beside Chrom and they marched towards the capital of Feroxi. After two hours of marching they arrived in the capital and went to the castle. The building was around the same size as the castle in Ylisstol and as before, Sepratius and Robin were impressed and Sepratius described it to Wulf. They arrived in the throne room quickly and waited till the kahn arrived.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the kahn." Raimi told them.

"Of course." Chrom replied and they waited as she walked off.

"The kahn is away?" Robin asked as she looked over to Chrom.

"Out training, I'd wager. The kahns of Feoxi prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"That sounds like it would end badly." Wulf said as he crossed his arms, he still had his mask on.

"A warrior ruler though. I can picture him now… A giant man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair." Robin chimed in with a bit of a giggle.

"Am I now? Please do go on." A woman said as she made her way into the throne room.

"Huh?" Robin muttered and looked over to her.

"You're the-?! Er, that is to say… The kahn, I presume?" Chrom asked, surprise written on his face.

"One of them, yes- The East-Kahn. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Flivia told him.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true, bandits possing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" Chrom asked her, clearly worried about it.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of the captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Flavia explained with disdain in her tone.

"Damn them! I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put." Chrom said as he lost his temper for a moment and clenched his fist slightly.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia chuckled.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Chrom informed her.

"Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide and Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Flavia told him.

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked.

"I lack the authority." Flavia replied.

"Forgive me, but-" Chrom started but was interrupted.

"Are you the queen or whatever of this country? How do you not have the authority?" Wulf asked as he generally disregarded Chrom, much to Frederick's annoyance.

"As I stated, I am ONE of the kahns. In Ferox, the kahns of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. That means they have final say when it comes to alliances. The West-Kahn won last tournament you see, and so…" Flavia trailed off, expecting to get what she was saying.

"So we are to receive no aid at all." Chrom said, with slight disappointment in his tone.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of a champion." Flavia told him with a smil.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked.

"She is suggesting we be her champion, at least I presume as much." Sepratius chimed in as he held his hands behind his back in a similar manner to Frederick.

"Exactly what he said, the captain of my border guard informed me of the strength of the Shepherds. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling kahn, I will grant your alliance." Flavia offered.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in Feroxi traditions." Chrom replied.

"Ha! On the contrary. The kahns themselves do not fight- they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead kahns! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty… That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." Flavia explain thoroughly.

"There is no choice, East-Kahn. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks but now an added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." Chrom said, agreeing to the terms in the process.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Kahn." Flavia warned.

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Chrom told him and everyone behind him except Wulf and Sepratius nodded in agreement.

"Well spoken again- I look forward to seeing if you are equally skilled with a blade." Flavia told them then they made their way to the arena, prepared for combat.

 **And that's the chapter, I hope you liked it and it is a tad bit shorter than the other two but I have been typing this for the past couple hours while being partially distracted by Worst Cooks in America. Anyway I would've had this longer but my computer is awful. Let's get to the reviews.**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers: Glad you like it and yes there will be Shouts, just not yet.**

 **Thedark2: Glad you think that.**

 **Anyway, I hoped liked and I'd love to read any comments or concerns.**


	4. Chapter 4, Brief Candle

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter. Glad to see that people enjoyed the chapter and at the end of the chapter I post the names of the characters that I think Wulf and Sepratius she gain supports with and at the end of further chapters, I'll include small support conversations between them and other characters. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

 **P.S. Shouts will be in bold and italicized and do you think some of the Future Children should know how to Shout?**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay so in this fight we should focus and speed and power, quickly taking down the other competitors and finish this fast. I think Vaike, Wulf, and Chrom will take the front lines while Virion, Sully and Miriel will be behind them assisting them in their efforts." Robin explained the strategy to the others who listened to her.

"Shouldn't we have a healer with them to prevent any grisly wounds that would befall the people going into the fight? Plus it would give Lissa some more training." Sepratius chimed in.

"Hm, you do have a point so instead of Sully we'll send in Lissa who Vaike will guard while she heals people." Robin said with a nod. "Well the fight is going to start soon so get ready." She told them while closing her tactics manual.

The others nodded and started to get ready for the fight. Wulf secured his mask to his face and waited for the others while sharpening his sword. The others discussed what they would do but he already a rather simple plan; Go in fast and go for the main one. He was going to take whoever it was down as quickly as possibly to try to end this quickly.

Cheering filled the arena as the group entered with their weapons ready. Wulf had both of his greatswords unsheathed and he stood beside Chrom. The rest of the fighters entered the arena after a moment. One of them seemed extremely familiar to three of the group members though.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa exclaimed as she saw Marth enter the room.

"I see him…" Chrom said as he stared at Marth who silently stared back. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" He spoke up only for Marth to stay silent. "Fine then. Our swords can speak for us!" They then both unsheathed their blades only for Chrom to gasp. "Where did you get that?" He asked when he saw the other man's blade. "It can't be." He said then they dashed at each other and started to fight. "Who taught you how to fight?"

"My Father and my Masters!" Marth replied and attempted to land another strike.

"Marth is a gifted swordsmen, and his men look capable as well. The others should mind their business." Robin said to the others as they sat in the crowd.

"Agreed, hopefully milord doesn't lose control and slaughter any of them in a gruesome way." Sepratius added in as he paid close attention to the fighting.

Wulf dashed at Marth like a savage beast and threw out a strike with his blade which was deflected by the young swordsman which made Wulf smirk behind his mask. As his strike was deflected he moved forward and smashed his fist into the other man's chest, well who he assumed was a man. He felt something was off and quickly moved back from her.

Before he had a chance to ask any questions he saw her forming swinging her sword at him. Wulf blocked the swing which had more power than he had expected, then another and another and another. She seemed to have the same ferocity he had which impressed him. One strike though he couldn't block and it knocked his mask off while slashing deep into his face. Blood gushed from the wound and he grinned widely.

With a howl, Wulf swung with his blade only to shoot an energy wave towards her. Marth blocked the wave and it disappeared quickly until Wulf shot two more out. Marth quickly dodged out of the way and attacked Wulf savagely.

"This is interesting young one! But you still have much to learn!" He cackled and reeled back which Marth did without him knowing, then at the same time the simply shouted.

" _ **FUS RO DAH!**_ "

Before either had time to react, they were both blasted back across the arena but Marth was actually able to stop herself while Wulf was embedded into a wall. His eyes went wide and he coughed up some blood. Vaike and Lissa ran over to him as Chrom, Meriel, and Virion took out the rest of the fighters down. Wulf though, soon went unconscious as Lissa started to heal him. After that, the fight soon ended and Flavia came down to the arena to congratulate them.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylissa with the soldiers she needs. I also hope you man is alright, he took quite the beating." Flavia told them and looked over at Wulf who was being held up by Vaike and Virion.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Kahn." Chrom said with a smile.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate! And we'll have you friend patched up." Flavia said then started to walk to the exit of the arena.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" A large burly man said as he walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked as he looked over to the man.

"I'm the West-Kahn you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." The man answered and chuckled slightly.

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked as he fully faced the man.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my previous champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." The West-Kahn laughed some more.

"He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa sighed dreamily only for Wulf to groan a bit and regain consciousness and mutter something. "Huh? What was that Wulf?"

"I said that he's a woman…" He groaned and went to wipe the blood off his face after getting to his feet. "Where's my mask?" He asked as he looked around for it to no avail.

"What do you me he's a woman?" Lissa asked with a gasp.

"The scent was off and her chest didn't feel toned when I punched her." He explained and cracked his joints.

"What? Really now? You have one good nose then." The West-Kahn chuckled. "Well then, before you all go, I have a little present for you." He told them as a tall man silently walked over with a mask that he had picked up off the ground. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talkin, mind you but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." The West-Kahn said and motioned to Lon'qu.

"Marth beat him? Bur he looks so big and strong…" Lissa said as she took a step towards him.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu barked as he gained an uneasy look.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa said with a pout.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a Kahn. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." The West-Kahn explained.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom questioned.

"Yes,yes. He's your man now." The West-Kahn nodded.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Chrom asked the stoic.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu replied.

"... All right, then. Welcome aboard." Chrom said then they all went to get ready for the celebration.

By the time they reached the dinner hall, Wulf was already healed and completely fine save for the new scar on his face, just below his eyes. The others joined them from the crowd and they celebrated. Vaike looked over to Wulf and set two bottles of ale in front of them then sat down.

"So Wulf, how's'bout you and Teach have a little contest?" Vaike suggested with a grin.

"I'm up for your challenge but don't be upset when I drink you under the table." Wulf chuckled then grabbed the bottle.

"That's the spirit!" Vaike chuckled then they both started chug their ale.

Soon the bottles slammed to the table and two more bottles came over, then it happened again and again and again. This went on for about fifteen minutes until they were both drunk and leaning on each other while singing loudly. The rest of the Shepherds looked over and laughed at them except for Frederick and Sepratius. They sat beside Chrom and Lissa respectively as they watched everything happen. Flavia came over and sat with them as they celebrated but soon Sepratius left their table to make sure Wulf didn't do anything stupid.

When he got over to him Wulf had already started drinking with other people and having fun. The ebony knight sighed and sat beside his master. All the burly nord grabbed the imperial by the shoulder and handed him a drink.

"Come on Sepratius! It's a party! Have fun!" Wulf laughed while reaching for his own drink. "Relax a bit."

"Milord, I feel at least one of us has to stay sober. I doubt anyone else in the army would like to carry you back if you blackout." Sepratius replied and pushed the mug away from him. Robin soon walked over and took the other spot by Wulf.

"Sorry to bother you two but I have a question for you Wulf, really all the other Shepherds did." She said and Wulf slammed his mug down and let out a loud burp.

"What would that be? Is it about the Shouting earlier?" He asked and looked over to her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to ask." She replied and quizzically looked at him.

"Oh well it's a language I know from my World, not sure how Marth knew it. Anyway long story short, Thu'um is the language of Dragons where I'm from and I learned how to speak it." He explained then took a drink from his mug.

"What caused that magic though?" She asked, confused by it all.

"That's what the Thu'um does, it's basically bending the world to the will of the user in a sense. Not quite that but it is the easiest way for me to explain." He told then set his mug down.

"Would you be able to teach it to others?"

"Yes but it would take time and they'd have to spend years meditating and learning the words and what they mean. In the end, if I taught people in the army the best I could do is teach them one or two words. Sepratius also knows the Thu'um since we learned it together." Wulf told her before he was pulled away to have an arm wrestling contest with Vaike. Robin simply went back to Chrom's side and sat with him for the rest of the evening.

The rest of the night was filled with drinking and awful singing from people and soon it was the next day and the Shepherds were getting ready to leave. Flavia had some soldiers escort them to the border but once they got there, the two groups separated. Silence engulfed the army mostly as they marched. Robin had Frederick and Sepratius take point at the front of the march.

After a few hours of travelling they reached a northern road of Ylisse and saw it was swarming with Risen. The convoy stopped and the Shepherds got their weapons ready. Frederick, Stahl, and Sully were the first to charge in, impaling some of the Risen. Next to charge in was Wulf and Vaike who cut down the closest Risen with Virion and Miriel shooting and stragglers.

 **Wulf's P.O.V.**

As I struck down one of the Risen I could hear the bones break and crack, a symphony to my ears. Behind my mask I felt a grin form as I slaughtered them. Robin was yelling out orders to people but I felt myself ignore her as my more feral instincts kicked in. The only problem I had with fighting the Risen, was the fact they didn't bleed. I didn't have a bloodlust, feeling the blood of my enemies simply helped me know if they were able to die. The Risen disappeared though when they died so it wasn't that much of a hindrance.

While striking another down though a sharp pain hit my side as an axe blade planted itself firmly in my side. I dropped my sword in pain as I turned in the direction of the Risen and grabbed it by the throat. The looked down at it in anger and Shouted.

" _ **Yol Toor Shul!**_ " I Shouted then fire engulfed the Risen and it quickly burnt to death.

I grabbed my side and hissed in pain. Quickly I grabbed my sword and moved back as Sepratius jumped back and took my place in the fight.

 **Sepratius' P.O.V.**

As Wulf retreated I took his place beside Vaike and cut into a Risen. Dawnbreaker shone brightly then there was an explosion of light which caused the ones near myself and Vaike to flee. Before one of the closer ones ran off, Vaike brought his axe down on it and killed it quickly. I struck down the other one then we quickly ran over to assist Miriel and Virion. A Risen was about to strike down Miriel but before that could happen I spoke.

" _ **Wuld Nah Kest!**_ " I shouted and dashed forward quickly. Before the strike could connect I blocked it with my ebony shield.

"Thank you Sepratius." Miriel told me as she shot a ball of fire at the Risen, killing it almost instantly.

"You're welcome Miriel." I replied then sheathed my sword as Sully and Stahl finished off the last of the Risen.

Soon we all regrouped and took survey of any injuries. I walked over to Wulf and got out a sewing kit then started to patch up his side silently. It was a temporary fix but I felt that Lissa should save her staff charges for the others, Wulf would be fine. Once I was finished we all got going once more and soon continued our journey.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

After nearly a day of travelling they all arrived in Ylisstol and while Chrom and Robin went to report to Emmeryn what had happened, the rest of the Shepherds went to the barracks. When they arrived Wulf almost instantly went to one of the rooms with beds and almost instantly fell asleep. The rest simply went about their own duties.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway I'm going to list the characters I think would best gain supports with Wulf and Sepratius.**

 **Wulf**

 **Tiki**

 **Nowi**

 **Maribelle**

 **Cordelia**

 **Olivia**

 **Sepratius**

 **Tharja**

 **Cherche**

 **Lissa**

 **Panne**

 **Miriel**

 **I picked these characters because I believe they would make for interesting scenes to write for. If any of you have any ideas you think would make sense I would enjoy to read them. With these ones, I'll simply pick whichever is the most suggested in the span of a few chapters. Now to the review.**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers: Glad you liked the chapter and I'm sure everyone will enjoy how I write Grima getting Shouted.**

 **Anyway that's all for now, this might be a day late since the servers are being weird for me and I can't quite post anything at the moment. So once again I hoped you all liked the chapter and I'd love to get your feedback.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody.**


	5. Chapter 5, The Dragonborn Comes

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter to The Howling Wolves. Anyway I don't have much else to say here so I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **Normal P.O.V., Two Weeks Earlier**

Wulf and Sepratius fought off the Thalmor as they fell back to some old Nordic ruins south of Falkreath. They had been traveling to the city but had been attacked on the way. Currently they were in the main chamber and Wulf was taking the bulk of the damage while Sepratius healed him. The nord cut down another Thalmor Agent as he turned and slammed his sword into another; The elf blocked the hit though with a shield and stabbed him in the stomach. Wulf growled as he took his sword and thrusted his blade through the man's chest. He was filled with rage as this happened and ran towards the rest of the Agents.

Sepratius on the other hand had to start taking the defensive as they got closer. His ebony shield defecting the blows of the elven blades. Slowly though, his stamina was dropping and he had to resort to retreating into an area where a trap had been set. As soon as the Thalmor started walking down the hall, the bladed pendulums swung and cut them apart. Wulf caught the smell of the blood and grinned behind his mask; His savage nature taking hold. The Thalmor Agents were soon dead though and the pair regrouped and healed.

"My Thane, I fear more of them are on their way. This was only a small force. We need to find an alternate way out of the building." Sepratius suggested as he drank a potion to restore his stamina. "If not, may Akatosh help us."

"Come on then, it's been awhile since we've gone dungeoneering." Wulf replied as he wiped both his mask and blade free of blood. Sepratius healed Wulf's stomach wound.

The pair started to walk through the ruins and eventually found a claw carved of what appeared to be amber. They used it to open the puzzle door and walked into a large chamber, strange thing though was the fact the draugr were already dead. Both men got their weapons ready but Wulf held his greatsword in one hand and had an ice spell in the other. Before they could continue exploring, voices could be heard in the distance as Thalmor started to search for them.

"I'll cast some runes, how about you summon some familiars or an atronach." Wulf suggested as he shot off a couple of runes around the entrance.

"I'll summon two familiars." Sepratius replied as a purple, luminous aura enveloped his hand. Then two spectral dire wolves appeared.

As the Thalmor entered the hall they were caught in an icy explosion. Wulf then charged then while Sepratius sent out the spectral beasts. The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the room and while Wulf was cutting down the elves, they were cutting and slashing into him. Blood soaked into the gambison beneath the stalhrim plates of his armour which spawned a grin upon Wulf's face. If they could see his face they would more than likely be frightened because it was as if they were fighting a rampaging beast.

Wulf started to take me damage as the two spectral dire wolves disappeared. Sepratius ran over to help him by blocking some blows and attempting to heal him. Sword swings from the elves prevented him though. One Thalmor was able to get behind him then a blade went through the gap in his armour. With a quick motion, Sepratius spun around and slashed at the soldiers' head.

After another three minutes of fighting all of the Thalmor that had showed up were dead. The pair stumbled further into the ruins until they arrived at a strange doorway. It was large and rather out of place in the ruins. There was carvings on the door that seemed similar to the scripture that went into Thu'um but it wasn't as crude. Without much thought, the duo leaned forward and pulled the door open together.

A bright blue light filled their vision as they stumbled into the room. It was a small area that only on inhabited by a single woman behind a counter with dark red hair and the attire of a merchant. The area was akin to a small shop and all the normal Nordic ruined architecture was gone. The pair shuffled to where the woman stood and just looked at you.

"What is this place?" Sepratius asked as he looked up to her.

"Oh this place, well it's something called the Outrealm Gate. My name is Anna, nice to meet you." Anna answered with a cheshire smile.

"What in the name of the Nine is an Outrealm Gate?" Wulf asked in a gruff tone as he held his bleeding side.

"Well it's a gate that allows you to travel to other worlds." She casually answered. "Do you need something to heal you both up? I'll give you a decent price on the potions." She offered which made Sepratius glare at her from behind his helmet.

"We're bleeding to death and you're offering to sell us the means to keep us alive? What the hell is wrong with you." He growled at her as his more feral tendencies were starting to show. He wasn't able to feel the magika flow through him properly, Wulf had lacked healing potions since they had sold potions he made at the manor. "I feel poison coursing through my veins, could you please just give me some things to cure my ailment?"

"I'm sorry but I have a business to run and I can't just give stock away for free." Anna replied with a slightly annoyed look. "What the…?" She muttered though as she just stared behind them as the sound of crumbling filled the air.

"What?" Sepratius asked as he turned around only to see the door he and Wulf had entered to be gone, only rubble remained. "What happened to it?" He asked as he turned back to her.

"I don't know. That's never happened before. At least to my knowledge." She said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"How do we leave?" Sepratius asked with panic in his usual even tone.

"Well about that, I don't exactly know which gate you came from but I know a world that might be suitable for the two of you." She explained the stepped out from behind her counter. "Follow me and I'll take you to the gate." She told them then opened a door.

With no real choice the duo followed behind her as their bleeding started to stop. They ventured down a hallway that seemed endless to them. After about ten minutes of walking they arrived in a room and Anna pointed to a gateway. The pair started to walk towards it sluggishly and weakly.

"This should take you to a decent place. If you ever find one of my sister's you should tell them about your situation. They might know a way for you to go back but until then you should help out." Anna explained then she started to open the gate.

"What is your sister's name?" Wulf asked as he looked over to her.

"We're all named Anna. You will need a different pronunciation though." She answered casually as if it were normal.

"Doesn't that get confusing?" Sepratius asked only to get a head shake in response.

"Not really when you're raised like that." The red head answered as the door fully opened. "Be happy I'm not charging you for this."

The pair of wolves walked through the blinding light then went unconscious. A few moments later they were discovered by a quartet of people.

 **Present Day**

Wulf tossed and turned in his bed as he awoke in a cold sweat. The sun was down so the room was dark since no candles were lit but it's not like he'd even noticed that. He noticed he was in a simple tunic and pants though. People seemed to be celebrating downstairs so he got up from the bed. He made his was downstairs and saw everyone's auras. Sepratius was the most familiar so he went and sat by the man. One of the men was unfamiliar to him though. He had never seen his aura.

"Finally awake huh? Well it's good to see you're awake now." Sepratius said while pushing a mug over to him.

"How long did I sleep this time?" Wulf asked the others then grabbed the mug and started to drink deeply.

"Three days, in the meantime we were dispatched by Chrom to go to a village and in the process we recruited Donnel." Sepratius explained as he drank some water. Donnel, Stahl, and Kellam started to walk towards them.

"It's good to see you awake friend." Stahl said as the trio sat across from them.

"It's nice to meet'cha Sir Wulf, I'm Donnel but you can call me Donny fer short." Donnel said as he extended a hand to Wulf only for the drinking man to hold up his hand in response.

"Don't call me Sir, I'm not a knight nor do I want to be. Just Wulf." Wulf explained as he slammed the mug down then shook Donnel's hand. "Nice to meet you, hopefully you don't die." He told him in a grumpy tone as he retracted his hand.

"I'll try nota." Donnel replied as he sat down.

"So what weapons do you know how to use?" The sleepy nord asked in a bit of a grumble.

"Well I know how to use a spear kinda." Donnel replied while scratching the back of his head. Wulf's white, void eyes seemed to peer into his soul which unnerved him and the grimace on his face also didn't do much better.

"I don't like those weapons. I'd rather have a trustworthy greatsword in my hand. Then I'd know I could cleave the man that I am fighting in half." Wulf chuckled somewhat darkly.

"He's a bit grumpy and a bit more violent after he wakes up but no need to worry, he won't bite yet." Sepratius explained then put another pint of ale in front of Wulf.

The five men drank and ate for the rest of the evening and the rest of the Shepherds occasionally looked over to them. During that time Robin decided to look over the Roster that Chrom had given her to try and get some more information on the two most mysterious members of the army aside from herself. She flipped through the book until she arrived on Sepratius' page. Then she started to read.

 _Sepratius is the loyal servant of Wulf and is the man's best friend. He hails from an unknown kingdom and his past appears to be shrouded in mystery. Alongside Wulf they appear to be able to use strange forms of magic that are completely foreign._

 _Best at random housework_

 _Birthday: Evening Star 25th_

"Best at housework? Hm I guess that was a expected considering he's basically Wulf's butler and bodyguard. I wonder what Evening Star is." Robin muttered to herself as she flipped the page to Wulf's page.

 _Wulf is a strange man whose name is testament to what he truly is. Along with Sepratius, he hails from an unknown land and appears to be a noble of some sort. He seems to know some strange forms of magic that are akin to something a manakete can do._

 _The one with the cruelest and bloodiest past._

 _Birthday: Sun's Dawn 16th_

"Cruelest and bloodiest past? I wonder what happened to him… When we changed him out of his armour his body was heavily scarred." Robin muttered as she looked over to Wulf with a bit of sadness. The book closed rather loudly as Robin stood up and went up to her room to get some much needed rest. ' _I'll ask him tomorrow if he's alright with telling me anything_.' She thought to herself and smiled as she ascended the stairs.

Wulf and Sepratius sat in their chairs a bit stunned. Their enhanced sense of hearing allowed them to hear what robin was muttering. Wulf just shook his head slightly which caused the other men to looked a bit confused. The nord just shrugged off their questions as he started to eat a meal put in front of him.

 **And that's the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. I felt I needed to explain a bit more in depth on how Wulf and Sepratius arrived in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. Let's get to the review.**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers: Partially to the first one and yes to the other. Some of the future children will but I'm only certain on Lucina. Sepratius and Wulf are in the doomed future yes but I will get into the reason why, later.**

 **I'd love to know what y'all thought so feel free to leave a review because I love the feedback I get on my stories. Also in a few chapters I'll put the names of who Sepratius and Wulf are supported with. Anyway see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Melody**


	6. Chapter 6, Night of the Werewolves

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter to The Howling Wolves. Glad to see people enjoyed the last chapter. Also this chapter is a few days early since I'll be busy the next couple of days. I'll reply to reviews at the end of the chapter like normal so other than that, let's get to the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **Shouts are in bold and italicized**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning Chrom, Robin, and Lissa marched into the Shepherds barracks and everyone stood at attention. The trio explained what happened to Maribelle and they had to go to the border to rescue here. As soon as possible the army got their supplies ready then made their way out of the city and towards the border. It took them a day and a half to arrive at the border. They were able to see Gangrel and Aversa clearly and first to approach were Chrom, Emmeryn, and Lissa.

Gangrel spoke first with a shrewd voice that made Wulf want to tear his ears from his head. "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" He cackled madly as he grinned at the army.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn spoke in an even and calm tone, not showing any fear.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Aversa replied with a sly grin.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked as she looked at the duo, her eyes ever so slightly closing in an unnoticeable glare.

"You may call me Aversa." She replied.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn questioned as she looked around for the noble.

"Who? Oh yes the little blonde brat." Gangrel replied as a burly man dragged Maribelle into view.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle shouted at the man.

"Maribelle!" Lissa exclaimed as she saw her.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle questioned as she looked towards Lissa.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more… She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who only sought only to escort her home safely." Aversa explained, her voice sounded normal to the others but Wulf heard the sly tone she held. He subtly moved his hand to his side and rested it on the handles of his greatswords.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!" Maribelle yelled at the witch with venom in her tone. "Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school!?" She spat at her.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." Aversa explained cruelly.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were later to confess to beind an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." Gangrel told them as his grin grew wider.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse! They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as proof!" Maribelle explained and contradicted the Plegians.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem- something I hear oft of late… But indeed, tonight I shall weeep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." Gangrel told them but his sarcasm was clear to any.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle tried to intervene.

"Peace Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surly you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages." emmeryn offered peacefully.

Wulf listened to the whole ordeal with just sheer annoyance and anger. Had he killed innocents before? Yes, he was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and had killed many for petty reasons before. Razing a town though was something had could not and would not ever do. Sepratius noticed his master's movements and rested his own hand on his blade. The Plegians had failed to noticed the duo since they were in the back. The pair were confused though when they heard Gangrel demand the Fire Emblem. Luckily, Emmeryn and Gangrel explained the object. They also noticed the looks on the faces of the Shepherds. Maribelle interrupted the duo and Gangrel's nerve had already been struck and now broken. Then Gangrel sent his soldiers to attack the Shepherds but a pair of roaring shouts filled the air.

 _ **Wuld Nah Kest!**_

Sepratius and Wulf dashed almost instantly to the front and cut the two Plegian soldiers that had approached Emmeryn in two. Sepratius held the bloody Dawnbreaker and Wulf held his two greatswords, one in each and hand. When they stood straight Sepratius could see the shocked look on Aversa's and Gangrel's face.

"Would you shut the hell up you damned fool! Your voice is infuriating!" Wulf shouted as he looked towards Gangrel. The sound of weapons being drawn from their scabbards filled his ears as he lowered his weapons to his side.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one… A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel cackled as his grin grew even bigger than before.

Aversa made her way towards Maribelle and conversed with the noble for a moment before a small whirlwind blasted the soldier holding her hostage back. Then the Plegians attacked along with the Shepherds. Robin started to give out orders as they fought and sent Sepratius and Wulf to try and break through the ranks. The rest were bolster them as Miriel, Ricken, and Virion blasted the approaching Plegians with a mixture of arrows, fire, and wind. Soon though the wyvern riders flew down and started to attack them.

Before he could react, a wyvern rider flew by Stahl and slashed his side with his axe. Another tried to strike him down but Kellam seemingly appeared out of nowhere and shielded the green knight from the blow. This though caused the formation to falter as the Plegians got closer and started to attack the wizards and archer. They were fought off but this gave the rest of the Plegians time to regroup and attack. As the Shepherds defenses started to wain, a howl could be heard and Sepratius saying.

"Be careful, Master, and don't attack our allies." He said then a snarled growl was the only response.

A large white dire wolf charged towards the Shepherds. Plegian soldiers turned to only see their impending doom as the wolf clawed into them and ripped them apart. Chrom and the others took that as a sign and started to counterattack the shocked and confused Plegians. The wolf gored the soldiers and the wyvern riders flew towards it and threw axes at it. White was stained red as the cut into the wolf and it turned towards them. Standing on two legs the beast was around eight and a half feet tall. A terrible howl filled everyone's ears as fear wormed its way into their hearts.

The Plegian Captain that was left to deal with the Shepherds charged towards the wolf. Sepratius rejoined the rest of the army as they fought off the other Plegians that hadn't had fear ensnarl their hearts. The wolf jumped at the Captain and tried to tear him down but was only met with the axe coming down on its shoulder. Angered by this, the wolf jumped once more; But instead of attacking the rider, the wolf ripped into the scaly wing of the wyvern. With a loud crash the wyvern plunged down to the ground.

Before the Captain could do anything the wolf was on him. The sound of metal being ripped to sunder could be heard over the combat along with blood curdling screams. The rest of the Plegians retreated as the Shepherds looked to the source of the noise. Baring down over the Captain, the wolf tore the cuirass in two and went to bite out the heart of the man.

The wolf looked up towards the Shepherds after eating the heart. Its white fur was red with a mixture of its own blood and the blood of others. Robin ordered the Shepherds to raise their weapons and defend Emmeryn. Sepratius walked by the dire wolf and simply raised his eyebrow as he raised the faceplate of his dark helm.

"Don't be afraid." He told them in his normal, even tone. "I'd like you to lower the weapons you aim towards my Master. This is Wulf." He explained to the shocked Shepherds.

"What? How is that Wulf?" Chrom asked as he lowered the Falchion.

"Well, you're looking at the real me." Wulf replied, his voice was rough and deep. The sound was akin to nails be scratched across a chalkboard. "I told you prior to the irony of a Wolf being part of s group of Shepherds." He chuckled deeply.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked as she looked towards him with her lone eye. A nod was her only answer. Then she took steps towards him, the rest of the Shepherds tried to stop her. "So what are you then?" She asked once she in front of it.

"We are Werewolves, blessed by Hircine, the Lord of the Hunt." Sepratius answered then looked towards her. "Before you ask, we didn't say anything before because this is some nasty business."

"When will he turn back then?" She asked while changing her gaze from Sepratius back to Wulf, who was in the middle of picking his teeth with his claws.

"In a few minutes." Sepratius answered.

"You two regroup with us then once he's back to normal." She ordered him then turned around.

The rest of the Shepherds were wary to leave the two alone but left without much word. Silently the two knights sat together as they waited for the transformation. They just observed the sky as they waited. Not a soul came back to the scene of the carnage and soon the pair departed once Wulf turned back to a Nord. When they reached the Shepherds the first to talk to them was Miriel who started to badger them with hundreds of questions. Sepratius answered them to the best of his abilities but some he simply couldn't.

When night came the Shepherds set up camp and soon were around a large fire talking. Of course questions were directed towards Sepratius and Wulf but they just answered them casually.

"Say Wulf, ya wanna spar with Teach when we get back to Ylisstol?" Vaike asked his drinking companion as he passed a bottle of ale to him.

"Sure but I warn you, I'm very effective with my swords." Wulf answered and took a drink from the bottle of ale.

"It'll be fun then." Vaike chuckled as he looked at the fire.

The night was silent as all but Sepratius and Wulf went to sleep. They watched over the entire camp till the next morning.

 **Wulf's P.O.V.**

The sound of howling wolves echoed in the distance as I looked towards where I assumed the moon was. I felt the moonlight bath me as the crunch of dirt sounded behind me.

"Yes Sepratius?" I asked, turning to the man.

"Are you feeling well? You haven't transformed in a while so I fear you might be more injured than I thought." He replied as he stood next to me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I told him. "You know I'll always be fine in combat."

"You were reckless though today. You aren't invincible." He refuted sternly.

"That is true but the rush is amazing." I said while taking off my mask. "You have to admit you feel the same way, you finally called it a blessing today."

"I said that simply to explain it in an easy way." He replied with bite to his tone. "I'll be on the eastern half of the camp if you need my help." He said then walked off, the crunch of the dirt beneath his boots were as loud as a catapult smashing into a stone wall in the silent night.

I stood vigilant for the rest of the evening till we left in the morning. Sepratius and myself were silent that march. When we arrived in Ylisstol I made my way to my room in the barracks before anyone could ask me to do anything.

 **And that's the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and it might have something to do with Naga but I haven't gotten that far ahead in my head. And yes, damn those Annas'.**

 **Guest (I assume these were all from the same person but I'm not sure): Well, Wulf didn't summon any wolves. It was Sepratius. Sepratius has the ability to summon things cause Conjuration was one of my main skills with him, Wulf can only summon the Spectral Assassin and Durr Nii Viir. I don't know why you'd expect Gaius to be assaulted over a sweetroll but I won't include that. The reason why Miriel didn't hound them yet was because of the fact she didn't have a chance to yet.**

 **Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to know what y'all thought. I post who Sepratius and Wulf will be paired with by chapter ten. So to wrap things up, to be redundant, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be posted like the regular ones.**


	7. Short Hiatus Announcement

**So I have hit a small bit of writer's block for this story to be perfectly honest and along with that my finals are coming up this month so I won't have a new chapter to this fic for about a month or a month and a half. I was just wanting to let you guys know why there hasn't been a chapter uploaded in a bit. Anyway I don't have much else to say here so yeah.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


End file.
